This invention relates to apparatus for accurate placement of a chalk line, and more particularly to a chalk line and laser assembly that provides a means for precise positioning of a chalk line that can be applied by a single operator.
Lasers have become very useful to surveyors. They generally employ a laser emitter at one point that can be accurately positioned by a first operator and a receiver positioned by a second operator at a second point located to intercept the beam. In construction and related industry, it is common practice to mark a line on a surface with a chalk line. It would be useful to be able to position that line very accurately with the aid of a laser, especially if a single operator could use it..
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a laser chalk line assembly that is operable by a single person that would enable the chalk line to be positioned with great accuracy. It is another object that the apparatus be easy to use and inexpensive to produce. The apparatus of the invention comprises a laser pivotally mounted on a base. The laser may be adjusted to be level and rotated about a pivot to a preset angle relative to the base. A special chalk line reel has a chalk cord whose free end is removably attached to the base. The reel has a laser target that enables the operator to position the cord and reel in line with the light beam. The operator then snaps the cord onto the surface to be marked.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent when the detailed description is studied in conjunction with the drawings in which like elements are designated by like reference characters in the various drawing figures.